Youth of the Nation
by Juvenile Delinquet
Summary: The Southern Stars is a feared gang of the Southside of Chicago. When CGL recently became coed and these 7 girls r sent there...they promise not to let any personal feelins get in the way ...hehe(R&R)
1. The Southern Stars

Juvenile Delinquet:YEP! Heres another fic coming your way from Juvey D. Im hopin your gonna like this one! So tell me what ya think!  
  
:DISCLAIMER:-I DO NOT own Holes or any of the characters! The o/c's belong to ppl I know except for one of em-Misfit...so ENJOY! R&R  
  
. . .  
  
"Come on! Come on start!"  
  
"Star, ya better hurry up...I can here the cops.."A girl with Golden blond hair, covered by a purple bandana and green eyes stressed. She was urging another girl with black hair w/brown highlights and a green bandana, covered by a Lakers cap to get a car hot wired.  
  
"Im goin' as fast as I can, Zest!...This damn car won't start!"Star freaked out.  
  
"GUYS! I SEE THE COP LIGHTS!"a girl wearing a red bandana over her long wavy black hair yelled.  
  
"Shush! Misfit...go distract them!"A girl with Long Dark brown hair, covered with a black bandana, and brown eyes whispered.  
  
"Why do I always hafta distract...Lucky you go!"Misfit complained. The same girl with the black bandana glared back at Misfit.  
  
"Noway your the distraction.."  
  
"Guys...stop fighting..we just gotta get outta here.."A girl that could resemble a boy with really short, light brown hair, and brown eyes glared. She pulled a baseball hat on backwards with the 'White Socks' on the front. Finally the car started up.  
  
"Girls get in!"Zest yelled and 7 girls jumped in the junked up, old car.  
  
"Bout time we leave this joint..knew the cops would find us.."A girl with brown hair, and red and blonde highlights said as she jumped in the car. Her bluish, hazel eyes eyed Zest, their leader as she yanked on a baseball cap pulling it off to the side on her head.  
  
"Shifty...keep to your comments and lets just get outta here,"Zest looked at Star and Star quickly slammed on the gas. They sped off.  
  
"I think Im gonna be sick.."A girl with long, dirty blond hair, and greenish eyes said as she put a hand up to cover her mouth.  
  
"If your sick, Flirt...throw up on Mel.."Misfit laughed and pointed at the boyish girl.  
  
"Haha..very funny.."Mel rolled her eyes.   
  
"Oh...Sh**! Theres like five cars behind me!"Star pushed the gas harder almost to the ground.  
  
"Just don't look behind ya...pay attention to the road.."Shifty added as she looked out the back window.  
  
"Ya...listen to her, pay attention to the road,"Zest nodded. Misfit turned around and made a face at the cops and laughed.  
  
"They'll never catch us!"Misfit yelled.  
  
"Quit it.."Lucky glared. "Yer making things worse!"  
  
Just then the cops disapeared from behind them, with only one following them.  
  
"Hey! Where'd the others go?!"Flirt asked.  
  
"WHAT!?"Zest turned around and saw the only car following them. "Naw..NAW! There gonna do a road block.."  
  
"Perfect time to be driving through Alleys...huh?"Shifty looked at Zest.  
  
"This isn't the time to be sarcastic.."Zest glared.  
  
"Were screwed.."Mel sighed. Star panicked she turned as many corners as she could, fast, and jerky. Till the worst fear came. Road block. 4 cop cars in front of them...there was NO exit. They were trapped. Star sped up.  
  
"What the hell are ya doing, Star?! Trying to get us killed!"Misfit gripped onto the seat in front of her.  
  
"STAR!"Flirt screamed. and the car lunged forward. Hitting Tire spikes. The car stopped.  
  
"GET OUTTA THE CAR! NOW!"A cop yelled while holding a gun out in front. 9 other cops came out of their cars.  
  
"GET OUTTA THE CAR! AND PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!"  
  
"Theres...no way Im giving up without a fight...naw..naw!"Zest looked at Misfit as did the other 5 girls.  
  
"Why yall looking at me for?"Misfit's eyes widened.  
  
"Go.."Zest pointed to the door.   
  
"Here take this,"Shifty shoved a jack-knife into her hands.  
  
"Grrr...always...always distracting.."Misfit shoved the knife in her pocket and scooted out of the car. She threw her hands into the air.  
  
"Ok, ok I surrender ya coppers!"  
  
A cop walked towards her with handcuffs. She smiled and kicked him in the nuts. He fell to the ground. A cop ran at her, she ducked so the cop flew over her. She took out the jack-knife and stabbed it into another cops leg.  
  
"Why you little gangster!"A cop tried to grab her, but she ran out of the cops way.  
  
"Why! Thank ya for the compliment,"She smirked.  
  
"Ok...this is our chance all the cops are out of their cars and focused on Misfit.."Zest started. "Star...ya need to jump into the nearest cop car..and Flirt, Mel, and Shifty will follow.."Zest said and Star nodded.   
  
"Then I'll get into another car, Lucky you'll be with me and then we'll pick up Misfit,"Zest added. Lucky nodded.  
  
"Lets go!"Star jumped out of the car and tiptoed past the cops. Misfit was putting on a full show. Fighting off the cops...with her fists, feet, and knife. Star opened the cop car door, wincing slightly, hoping the cop car wouldn't make any noise. It clicked, it opened. She got in and started the car, the other 3 got in and they shifted the gear to drive. The cops freaked out and left Misfit to try and stop the car that was driving off. But as they were doing that Zest got into another car with Lucky, Misfit quickly got up after the attention was off her and jumped in they sped off as well. The furious cops got into the 3 cars left. And went after them.  
  
"Those were some dumb a** cops!"Shifty in the first car laughed, as she looked out the back.  
  
"Ow...Shifty sit down..yer elbowing me!"Mel complained.  
  
"Sorry.."Shifty glanced at Mel. "But Im the look out,"  
  
Finally Star pulled the car out to a normal street, they were now out of the southside, Chicago alleys but in the streets. A car pulled out of a driveway. Star slammed the breaks. Zest behind her slammed the breaks. The cops behind them slammed the breaks and all 5 cars spinned, schreeched, tipped, and CRASHED!  
  
"Woah...that was one hella of a ride.."Misfit laughed.  
  
"The world is spinning,"Lucky complained. The car Zest, Lucky, and Misfit were in had spun and flipped luckily none of them were injured. The car Star, Shifty, Mel, and Flirt were in had just skidded and hit a fire hydrant. The worse that came to them was Shifty had injured her left arm since she wasn't exactly sitting down in the first place. The girls all climbed out of their seperate cars and angry, stressed out, cops surrounded them.  
  
"Southern Stars, the 7 of you are now under arrest.."The lead cop glared.  
  
"Who sai-"Misfit started then Zest hit her. They were defeated.  
  
. . .  
  
"Katrece Parker, leader of The Southern Stars gang, is guilty along with the 6 other members of this gang. The 7 of you will be convicted and sentenced to three years to a Juvenile Facility for the following crimes..."The Judge stated over the huge, empty courtroom.   
  
"Thievery of various merchandise including, the stealing of 8 cars in the last year. Alcohol and drug smuggling, selling, and usage. Gambling and the use of drugs under age. Ownership of guns, knives, and other dangerous weapons, running from the cops, fighting back at a federal officer, injuring an officer, stealing of an officers vehicle(s), and leading it into a pursuit...shall I go on?"The Judge glared at the seven handcuffed girls.  
  
"Katrece Parker, Jared Anderson, Lindsey Jarrison, Melainie Watson, Jessie Garcia, Molly Finnigan, and Sharlie Jacobs are all sentenced to Juvenile Hall unless you would like to take the other option."  
  
"And whats that?"Katrece or Zest asked.  
  
"They've just recently opened Camp Green Lake to girls. Camp Green Lake is a facility that helps Troubled Youth build character...honestly I think that'd do you girls some good.."The Judge answered.  
  
"Fine..we choose Camp,"Jared or Misfit blurted out.  
  
"Fine, 36 months Camp Green Lake,"  
  
BOOM! 


	2. Packin' up

Juvenile Delinquet:*Crys uncontrollably* I...I...o..only gots ONE ...Review????*Breaks down into a screaming cry*  
  
Zero:Don't cry  
  
Juvenile Delinquet:WOAH! Where'd u come from? DID YOU ESCAPE FROM MY CLOSENT AGAIN!! Oops...*Covers own mouth*  
  
Zero:*Smiles*  
  
*Cuddles Zero*  
  
Juvenile Delinquet:Please review...if ya read...or your gonna make wittle Zero cry..  
  
Zero:*Nods*  
  
~`~`~  
  
"Come on, Zest lets go pack..."Misfit sighed as the cops dropped them off at a house.  
  
Jared and Katrece weren't sisters. Jared being Misfit, and Katrece being Zest, just lived together. Because when Katrece was little she was abandoned by her parents and put in an orphanage. Katrece hated it, so when she hit the age of 14, she ran away.  
  
"I don't know how were gonna do this..."Zest wiped her eyes that were burning with tears.  
  
"Its gonna be ok...I know it sucks...but were all going through it together..."Misfit smiled as they opened their door. Jareds mom was standing at the door, glaring at them as she opened it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU JARED! WHAT??!!"Her mother screamed. Misfits eyes widened and she reshut the door and looked over at Zest.  
  
"Maybe we should go through the back way.."  
  
Misfit and Zest ran towards their own room. Zest opened the door and they both rushed in. A babys cry filled the room, as soon as they were in.  
  
"My dang mom, musta woke her up.."Misfit sat down on her bed.  
  
"Shush...shush...Baby...Im here,"Zest picked up the whimpering child and layed its head on her shoulder. Zests eyes filled with tears, she squeezed them shut to prevent crying.  
  
"What are we gonna do?.."Zest looked at Misfit. Misfit shrugged and grabbed a bag.  
  
"Krystal...mommy loves you...mommy loves you so much.."She whispered in the babys ear. Yes, Krystal was her baby, her child, her only pride and joy in life. After she had runaway from the orphanage at 14, she met Aaron...who later became her Boyfriend. They were great for eachother, he protected her, she loved him, then the fairtale turned to a nightmare. Katrece became pregnant, with Krystal when she was 15...and Aaron left. Then Katrece met Jared and they became best friends. They were the ones that started the "Southern Stars" gang...the ones who started it all. And then after Krystal was born, Jared got her mom to let Katrece live with them.  
  
"Heres your bag,"Misfit slid a backpack across the floor.  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
The door opened and Jareds mom walked in.  
  
"The cops said they'd be here in an hour to pick you up..."She looked at Zest and the baby.  
  
"Don't worry...your little sister will be in good hands.."Jareds mom walked out. Zest and Misfit had to get Jareds mom to believe that Krystal was Zests little sister. And it worked..NOBODY else knew Krys was her daughter...only Misfit.   
  
"Goodbye my baby...I love you.."Zest gently kissed the babies forhead and set her back in the crib. The baby gently breathed, a slow sleeping sigh was heard as Zest covered her with a blanket.  
  
"Im packed...want me ta pack you?"Misfit asked.  
  
"No..no I'll pack myself.."Zest continued her gaze on the sleeping angel in the crib.  
  
"K...I'll be..uhhh...out there,"Misfit walked out of their room.  
  
Zest stared at her child. A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass  
  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat  
  
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull  
  
And if that cart and bull falls down,  
  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town..."Katrece kissed the forehead of her baby one last time and left the crib  
  
~`~`~  
  
"Lindsey...me and your father are very dissapointed in you..."Luckys parents had her sitting in a seat as they both looked down at her.  
  
"Shut up..."Lucky crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Lindsey..we only want whats best and a reason for all this.."Her mother brushed Lindseys Dark brown hair from her face. Lucky pushed her away.  
  
"You ain't my real parents...so you don't need to know nuthin'.."Lucky answered.  
  
"Lindsey.."  
  
Lucky stood up and walked out of the room. Lucky was adopted and that bothered her. She had seen her own mother and baby brother die in a burning house. She was the only one that survived. Only at age three she needed adoptive parents.  
  
"Lindsey please,"Her mom followed her.  
  
"Just leave me alone to pack.."  
  
~`~`~  
  
"Come..on...come on!"Star was fidgetting with car keys in the ignition, but it continued to stall.   
  
"Why won't you start!!!??"She hit her hand against the steering wheel. Her Aunt walked out of the house.  
  
"I knew you'd try to get away..."The Aunt smiled.  
  
"Huh?"Star looked up. "Well...ya know I was just tryin'..to take it for a test drive,"She smiled.  
  
"Jessie..get in the house right now and pack!"  
  
"No.."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Stars eyes widened and she ran into the house. Her Aunt glared at her as she ran passed her, and closed the door behind her.  
  
~`~`~  
  
Shifty walked up to her door and flung it open. Shifty's right arm was in a sling due to the car incident. A crash was heard as soon as she was in the house. Her father stood 4 feet away from her, walking closer.  
  
"Hey...dad,"Shifty smiled innocently. She could see various peices of furniture upturned and all over the place.  
  
"WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU B**C*?!"  
  
"The names Molly..."She glared.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO I CARE!?"He knocked a chair down. Shifty looked off to the side.  
  
"So I see you've been drinking again...huh?"  
  
"You haven't seen nutin...keep your head outta my buisness.."His face was in hers now.  
  
"What? Ya don't think I haven't seen the kegs you've been keepin' in the garage?"  
  
Her dad became raged with anger. He slammed his fist into the wall right next to her head. She shook. He began screaming curses, and offensive phrases at her.  
  
"I...I gotta go..."Shifty ran off to her room, with her dad yelling behind.  
  
~`~`~  
  
Mel was packing as her grandmother sat on her bed and went over the things packing.  
  
"Do you have enough socks...cause I have sum more fer ya,"  
  
"Nah...nana, I have enough,"Mel smiled.  
  
"Are ya sure Melainie? I knitted some just yesterday.."  
  
"Nah...its fine...don't worry,"  
  
"Ok, dear...ya know Im really gonna miss ya,"  
  
"Gonna miss ya too.."Mel could feel the burning of tears behind her eyes. She blinked them away.  
  
"So how long ya gonna be gone fer?"  
  
"A while, Grams...don't worry about it...it'll fly by.."  
  
"Well, when ya get back I'll have a fresh batch of my home-made cookies,"She smiled. Mel stood up with her bag packed and walked over to her Grandma.  
  
"I'll miss ya,"Mel hugged her Grandma and gently smiled.  
  
"Make sure ya come back...unlike yer older brother,"  
  
"Ummm...Grams...he's been dead for a while now..."  
  
"Oh, really? Nobody tells me nuthin',"  
  
"Actually, I tell ya all the time,"Mel answered.  
  
"Oh...silly me I forgot..I thought he was out gettin milk,"  
  
Mel laughed and her Grandma laughed with her.  
  
"Bye, Melly, come home soon,"  
  
Mel waved and walked out the door.  
  
~`~`~  
  
"So...Sharlie, can you explain this to me and your mother again,"A man stared at Flirt.  
  
"I don't recall you being involved with a gang,"  
  
"Welllll...I just got accepted 3 weeks ago, after going through a test...soooo.."Flirt twirled her hair with her finger. "I just got in it...they said something to me about being a replacement.."She shrugged.  
  
"Well, we are very dissapointed in you.."Her mother looked as if she was going to break into tears.  
  
"Don't worry ma, I can get out of it.."Flirt lied. "And I won't be gone sooo long,"  
  
"Just go pack,"Her dad turned away from her.  
  
~`~`~  
  
An hour later, different cops picked up all 7 girls. They said their goodbyes to their famalies and went off. A bus picked them up next and began the long drive to Camp Green Lake. From Chicago to Texas. 


	3. Entering the Lake

Juvenile Delinquet:SORRY!It took so long to update... haven't really been in the mood.. BUT I DID IT!!! HAHAHA!! Thanks for those of you who has been reviewing this story! Keep it up, and I just might keep updating. Tell me your idea's as well! Thanks Now READ!  
  
. . .  
  
The Bus, passed over bumps and cracks as they made their way through the dry, Texas air. All 7 girls, reluctantly sat next to a guard who's hand was handcuffed to theirs. 'The Southern Stars' were so dangerous, that even a ride to a detention center they needed to be closely watched.  
  
"ARE WE THERE YET!"Misfit complained as she bounced in her seat.  
  
"NO!"Everyone else exclaimed, Misfit had asked that question since they left Chicago.  
  
"COME ON!!!"Misfit continued bouncing. "I GOTTA PEE!!!"  
  
"Eww.."Flirt wrinkled her nose, and Star sighed.  
  
"Shut up, crack head!"Shifty glanced back.  
  
"GRRR!!! I GOTTA GO!"Misfit schreached and kicked the seat in front of her.  
  
~  
  
Back at Camp Green Lake, 4 other buses had already arrived. 28 girls all ready to be assigned to tent's, had already filed out of their buses and began their look for their brother tent. Each girl tent got a counsiler, that was paired off with a boy's counsiler. Tent's A-E were the boy's tent's, and tent's G-K were the girls freshly, constructed tent's.  
  
"Man, where is J-Tent.."A young woman, with wavy, auburn hair looked at her watch. "They're the last ones.. and they're late.."  
  
"Be patient Samantha,"Mr.Pendanski reassured her. "Everyone need's patience,"  
  
J-Tent and D-Tent were the brother, and sister tent's of one set at Camp Green Lake. Unlike the other tent's D-Tent, was in for a little more than they bargained for.  
  
~  
  
Star watched out the window of the bus, as dust flew by her window, and her hair hung low from the sweating of the humidity.  
  
"So.. what's with the star?"The guard sitting next to Star asked pointing at the star tatoo that was next to her eye.  
  
"Oh, this.."She pointed at the tatoo. "It's a symbol- We all got one,"  
  
'The Southern Stars Gang' was their proud, loud title, and to prove they were a part of this south Chicago Gang; they each were marked with a star somewhere on their body. Star's was by her eye, Lucky's was on her wrist, Misfit's was on her shoulder, Zest's was on her stomach, Mel's was on her shoulder blade, Flirt's was on her lower back, and Shifty's was on her upper back. And beside's the symbol of their gang, each of them had a gang color. So each girl wore something of that specific color. Shifty wore yellow, so the stripes on her off to the side hat was a yellowish-gold color. Flirt wore pink, which definetly was shown; with her pink mini skirt, and matching pink shoes. She really didn't look like a part of a gang at all. Mel wore blue, with a dark blue cap backwards. Zest wore purple, her purple bandana was tied around her head tightly to make sure it wouldn't fall off her loose, stringy hair. Red, was Misfit's color, and she was wearing a bandana over her head, but she released it and wrapped it around her wrist instead. Lucky's color was black, she also had a bandana that was black which covered her dark hair. Star wore green, a green bandana held her hair straight, and a White Sox baseball cap covered the bandana. 7 girl's, 7 star's, and 7 color's.  
  
"STAR! Whatta ya think yer doing?!"Mel yelled from a couple seats back.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't go tellin these guys our secrets.. they might tell somebody!"Mel exclaimed in a whisper, and yell at the same time.  
  
"Well.. he asked.."Star looked down.  
  
"So.."  
  
"Just forget 'bout it-"Star laid her head back, and shut her eyes.  
  
"HEY, LOOK! HOLES!"Flirt yelled from pointing out the window.  
  
"Girl's 10 minutes, and we'll be there.."The bus driver announced over the speaker.  
  
"Thank God,"Lucky replied.  
  
~  
  
"THERE'S A BUS COMING!"Zigzag yelled entering the wreck room, and shouting toward's his friends.  
  
"Finally! Guy's that's our bus,"Squid smiled and walked toward the exit, followed by the other D-Tenters.  
  
"Now boys, I want you to remember our little chat on respect. Even though these are girls-"Mr.Pendanski began.  
  
"And Gang bangers-"Samantha nudged him and whispered.  
  
"Oh, yes. And also boy's these are not little, sweet girl's that'll let you push them around. They belong to a south Chicago gang,"  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared,"Squid laughed.  
  
"Yeah, really.. What could a bunch of girl's do.. to boy's like us?"X-Ray agreed.  
  
Finally the last, bus came to a complete hault. Dust clouds rising from the tires, and door as it slid open.  
  
"Uhh.. ya think we could have a couple minutes alone?"Zest asked. "I need to talk to my girl's,"  
  
"What?! You think we're crazy?"The guard handcuffed to Zest glared.  
  
"Please? Just one minute?"Zest begged.  
  
"Please?"Flirt pouted.  
  
"It ain't like we're goin anywhere,"Shifty pointed out. "You can guard the bus.."  
  
"Well- I guess you can have five minutes.. AND THAT'S IT!"Zest's guard exclaimed and unhandcuffed Zest from his arm, as did the other 6. The bus driver took the keys, and the 7 guards walked out of the bus watching it carefully.  
  
"Ok, girl's-"Zest began. "I know this is kinda crazy of them, sending us to a hell like this,"  
  
"Yeah,"Misfit nodded.  
  
"But we're gonna make it through this,"Zest nodded.  
  
"Of course we will, Zest,"Shifty smiled and cradled her still wounded arm.  
  
"We're gonna call this truce, we're gonna promise no matter what-"Zest began.  
  
"We'll always be there for eachother,"Mel added.  
  
"And nothing will ever get in our way, including feelings,"Zest finished.  
  
"We're the Southern Star's and we're stronger than that,"Star smiled.  
  
"Keep it real,"Shifty put her good hand forward.   
  
"Always, ready for a fight,"Lucky placed her hand on top of Shifty's.  
  
"No tear's,"Misfit placed her's on Lucky's.  
  
"No fear,"Mel put her hand on Misfit's.  
  
"Never give up,"Star's hand went over Mel's.  
  
"Gang over everything,"Flirt put her hand on Star's.  
  
"We're the Star's,"Zest finished it up by putting her hand on Flirt's and they all were startled away when they heard the guard's re-entering the bus. Their hand's were recuffed and they were pulled out of the bus, into the lonely, desert heat.  
  
"Let me go!!!"Shifty struggled away from the guard, as the other girl's tried to do the same.  
  
"Girl's,"Samantha looked at the 7 sour faced teens.  
  
"Welcome, to Camp Green Lake!"Mr.Pendanski smiled, as the D-Tent boy's behind them just smiled. 


End file.
